Loup Fille du Nord
by Winterhell
Summary: Arya está voltando para Westeros com ajuda de Daenerys, esta em disputa política com Aegon e, consequentemente, Arianne Martell, sua noiva. O trunfo para conquistar o Norte, e a preferência do Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, está nas mãos da Mãe de Dragões. O problema é que Arya Stark tem opinião própria.
1. Différentes Voies

– Está quieta hoje, Lady Arya – comentou Jorah Mormont, este sempre irritantemente observador, sem falar que conhecia os Stark na teoria e prática – Há algo lhe perturbando?

– Muitas coisas me perturbam... – começou em voz baixa - ...mas nenhuma delas te diz respeito.

Odiava o modo com que Jorah Mormont procurava se aproximar da única Stark em Essos, era como se o homem procurasse o perdão de seus atos... mas digamos que Arya, de todos daquela dinastia, era a última pessoa que perdoaria qualquer ser humano. Se seu expulsara o homem de Westeros, tudo que lhe restava era seguir as ordens do falecido pai.

 _Ele tinha um senso de justiça apurado._

– A senhora lembra bastante Lady Lyanna, sua tia. O mesmo temperamento arisco, digamos assim.

Lá vinha a comparação novamente. Arya já não suportava o jeito com que Tyrion Lannister, Jorah Mormont e Sor Barristan apontavam semelhanças com sua tia, tanto nos boatos quanto quem realmente a conhecera. Baixa estatura, cabelo castanho-escuro, olhos cinzentos desconfiados e sempre em tocaia, e até mesmo o modo com que se expressava. O pai nunca comentara mais do que um...

 _...'são bem parecidas'..._

...e ter mais gente especificando o quanto, de fato, tinham comum, acabava com os nervos da pobre lobinha. Lembranças que procurava bloquear acabavam saindo do bloqueio que fizera quando morou em Bravos, juntando o antes, o agora e o perigoso depois. Já em Meereen, e agora em Pentos, Arya servia Daenerys Targaryen da forma que conseguia. Era uma mistura de conselheira, soldado e o principal recurso para conquistar o Norte. Em troca, a Mãe de Dragões ofereceu segurança contra a Casa do Preto e Branco, que requisitou sua morte a partir do momento que passara por cima das regras. Assassinato de cunho emocional era proibido, assim como reassumir sua identidade, mas quando se tem três dragões e um exército enorme para destruir, pilhar e queimar Bravos, logo pensaram diferente. Apenas nesta confusão passaram-se quatro anos, três deles fugindo e vivendo escondida.

 _Agradeço ao meu querido Jaqen pelo acordo feito._

Ele salvara sua vida, mas em troca ela não poderia pisar mais em Bravos. Sentia-se estranha quanto ao ser expulsa de um lugar maravilhoso quanto aquele, o lugar que providenciou toda sua preparação para a vida. Mas como tudo tem um início e final, a fase de assassina havia terminado há um bom tempo. Se viu forçada, diante das circunstâncias, enfrentar o que mais lhe metia medo.

 _Westeros._

Daenerys Targaryen, a Rainha simbólica pois Aegon Targaryen acabou tomando o Trono de Ferro para si, já que contava com maior influência westerosi, havia partido de Essos há um ano e meio. Chefiara pessoalmente os primeiros navios até Porto Real com a ajuda de Victarion Greyjoy, deixando em Pentos as pessoas que precisavam de uma certa conversinha para entrarem no continente novamente. Não era qualquer um que poderia se gabar do direito de ir e vir, então ela, Jorah Mormont e Tyrion Lannister acabaram ficando em Pentos. Seriam os últimos a voltar para Westeros, para a alegria da pequena loba.

 _Toda fase tem o início e o fim._

Infelizmente a tranquilidade já chegava ao fim. O dia de embarcar em um navio de volta para aquele continente, algo que ela rejeitou desde que chegou em Essos, se aproximava rapidamente e com isso suas dúvidas a respeito da própria existência acabaram falando mais alto.

 _Minha mãe está semi-viva, Sansa está viva, Bran, Rickon e Jon estão vivos._

Mas o pior era que nenhum deles apoiava o reinado Targaryen.

 _Não tive escolha._

Tentaria voltar para sua família e fazer um acordo com Daenerys assim que chegasse lá, mas para isso teria que reencontrar todo mundo e... tentar se convencer de que tudo seria igual antes.

 _O que é impossível._

Arya suspirou ao lembrar deste detalhe tão sofrido. O inimigo a protegia.

– Ninguém te perguntou – lascou-lhe um tapa verbal – Talvez eu deva enumerar os motivos que te expulsaram de Westeros. É uma história mais interessante.

Jorah Mormont fechou a cara e permaneceu em silêncio.

 _Finalmente._

Odiava gente intrometida.

(...)

A criada lhe servia leite quente com canela ainda em seus aposentos reais. Deitada na cama de dossel, Daenerys lia as cartas que Victarion Greyjoy trazia antes mesmo do amanhecer naquele continente congelado. Se soubesse que Westeros fosse assim, talvez sequer sairia de Meereen. Era mais fácil governar uma cidade do que Sete Reinos e mais as ilhas Greyjoy. Talvez por isso que Aegon conseguira tirar o Trono de Ferro de seus dedos delicados. As pessoas que mais tinham influência eram Arya Stark e Tyrion Lannister, mas ambos precisavam esperar tempo o suficiente para que Daenerys conseguisse uma espécie de autorização para nenhum deles serem mortos.

 _Tyrion por motivos previsíveis._

 _Arya por motivos familiares._

Haveria uma grande mudança no tabuleiro quando uma das herdeiras do Norte chegasse em Westeros, afinal, o maldito Jaime Lannister ainda estava vivo. Preso nas Terras Fluviais sob mando de Catelyn Stark, a Lady Stoneheart, mas ainda herdeiro de Rochedo Casterly. Duvidava da capacidade de Tyrion quanto a morte do irmão. Já Cersei Lannister...

 _...encontrara a morte mais cedo pelas mãos dos pardais._

Não foi uma morte agradável. Era só isso que as pessoas comentavam embora ninguém soubesse exatamente como havia sido. Já Daenerys preferia não ter conhecimento de causa, mesmo tendo acontecido há alguns anos. Em todos estes confusos anos, ela voltara a ter o sangue da lua mas não conseguiu engravidar uma só vez. E não foi por falta de parceiros. Transava com Daario diariamente, traiu-o com Victarion Greyjoy... ou melhor, o traía semanalmente com o pirata. Era quando Daario ia para as reuniões militares com o resto do conselho para finalizar a situação caótica do Norte.

 _Depois os dragões que são aterrorizantes._

Mas com a ajuda do bastardo Stark, o Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, a situação começava a se organizar e resolver. Preferiu não entrar em detalhes naquele assunto, preferia tentar conseguir influência para derrubar o sobrinho do poder embora tenha passado a ser uma tarefa impossível. Jon Connington estava tão vivo quanto ela, e essa era a maior dificuldade. Com Aegon no Norte, talvez poderia mudar o jogo... mas não com o mentor dele seguindo todos os seus passos na Fortaleza Vermelha. Tentou até mesmo transar com Jon Connington para mudar a situação, só que se deparou com um engolidor de espadas.

 _E apaixonado por meu irmão mais velho, o Príncipe Rhaegar._

Era mais que óbvio que o homem nutrisse um amor fora do comum com o atual Rei. Diziam que Rhaegar e Aegon tinham tantas semelhanças que as dúvidas sobre sua descendência logo foram descartadas. Sor Barristan costumava comentar que até mesmo a forma com que o rapaz anda era parecido com o Príncipe Rhaegar. Os olhos violeta-índigo, os cabelos loiro-prateados que voavam livremente quando batia um vento, enfim, era extremamente difícil disputar com ele. Tinha o apoio de Dorne por causa de Elia Martell e do noivado com a herdeira de Dorne, Arianne Martell. Alguns anos mais velha que ele, Daenerys duvidava de sua intenção de ser 'apenas' uma Rainha.

Aprendeu assim que conheceu Dorne, o que foi quase que imediatamente quando chegou naqueles arredores, que suas cobras eram venenosas. Usavam o sexo como moeda de troca, o que até Daenerys passou a fazer porque não havia outra arma enquanto Tyrion e Arya não chegassem.

 _Quando eles chegarão, meu caro sobrinho, tudo mudará._

O anão era inteligente e sem escrúpulos, conhecia todo mundo e sabia montar o perfil de cada um. Já Arya seria a chave para o domínio do Norte, que se mantém ainda como um reino independente que nem mesmo o sobrinho ou seu mentor conseguiram domar. Era a única parte de Westeros que Aegon fracassava dia após dia pois sua semelhança com o Príncipe Rhaegar agora era uma desvantagem tremenda.

 _O Norte se lembra._

Lembra até demais, a sorte era que a moeda de troca era a queridinha do Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Mencionar o nome da lobinha ao Jon Snow fez aqueles olhos frios brilharem de esperança, ou seja, havia conseguido o apoio do principal líder nortenho.

 _Vamos ver quem vai virar o jogo, sobrinho._

Em questão de dias que a última parte da comitiva da Rainha Daenerys Targaryen chegará em Porto Real, aí Jon Connington vai ter trabalho em impedir o progresso das negociações com o reino independente do Norte.

 _Arya e Tyrion tem que chegar antes de Aegon voltar._

(...)

O frio do lado de fora do castelo poderia matar caso não estivesse propriamente agasalhado e ainda com treinamento para suportar baixas temperaturas. Não era a primeira vez dele em Winterfell,era a quarta, mas ainda sentia um leve arrepio ao passar perto das Criptas de Winterfell, justamente a que guardava os ossos dos Stark de outros tempos. Era observado, Aegon sabia, e tais observadores lançavam-lhe olhares tortos como se dissessem que não era bem-vindo naquele lugar. Não se sentia em casa, não era trouxa a ponto de esquecer o que seu pai, o Príncipe Rhaegar, havia feito com uma das herdeiras da Casa Stark.

 _E parece que ninguém esqueceu._

Desde que chegara ao Norte era a mesma coisa. As consequências do ato do pai seguiam-no por todos os lados, até mesmo os selvagens tiveram um certo asco ao lidar com o verdadeiro Rei de Westeros.

 _O problema é que não sou Rei algum nesse deserto gelado._

Mas nem eles tinham um Rei, apenas um líder com sangue de Stark correndo pelas veias. O Rei seria Brandon Stark, um aleijado que foi atirado do alto de uma torre por Jaime Lannister. Era incrível o quanto esse cavaleiro estava fadado aos momentos de estupidez por causa de uma buceta. Mas enquanto aquele rapazinho não atingia a maioridade, o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite assumia o cargo com maestria pois parecia estar acostumado a administrar batalhas e confusões.

 _Depois de quatro facadas nas costas, é fácil aprender._

O que deixava Aegon desconfiado e com milhares de pés atrás quanto aos Stark era a sede de vingança pelo que o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen havia feito com Lyanna Stark, consequentemente Brandon e Lorde Rickard Stark também. Se aliou aos nortenhos na guerra sobrenatural contra aquelas criaturas das Terras do Sempre Inverno, mas sempre tinha que se lembrar que era uma aliança militar. Politicamente falando, cada negociação se tornava um fracasso atrás do outro.

Deram uma alternativa que logo recusou. Não se casaria com Sansa Stark porque já havia firmado compromisso com Arianne Martell, foi uma decisão um pouco difícil já que a menina era linda e treinada para se sentar ao lado de um Rei, sem contar com a grande problemática que resolveria.

 _Mas nunca se deve desafiar Dorne._

Era a sua parceria mais firme, não poderia dar uma de Robb Stark e jogar tudo para o alto por causa de uma buceta. Era burrice, estupidez e Aegon tinha chegado longe demais para cair nesses truques femininos. Após recusar a menina Stark, tanto a decrépita Lady Stoneheart quanto o resto do Norte se sentiram insultados por tamanha desfeita. Tudo isso serviu para piorar cada vez mais a situação do jovem Rei.

 _Daenerys conspirando contra mim usando Arya Stark para ganhar os nortenhos._

Aquilo era golpe baixo. Mais baixo que o Duende.

O Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite tinha uma afeição maior pela irmã perdida do que por toda a família junta. Não é preciso dizer mais nada.

Os soldados nortenhos abriram a porta do salão de Winterfell para Aegon passar, encontrando todos os generais prontos para a reunião. Iriam avançar os ataques enquanto reconstruíam a Muralha com as feitiçarias esquisitas que só um Stark consegue fazer.

 _Gente estranha._

Pelo menos o jovem Rei tinha Viserion como consolo.

 _E que consolo._

Salvou-o em vários momentos tensos no Norte. Tinha que agradecer Daenerys por isto.

 _Ou não_

Cada mulher que aparecia em sua frente parecia ser chamariz de problemas, todas com um cunho político mais pesado que um elefante de guerra da Companhia Dourada. Margaery Tyrell, a chamada Viúva Negra por causa daquela aranha que come os machos depois que trepa com eles. Daenerys Targaryen, a tia louca que pariu dragões e que quer foder todo mundo que não fique do seu lado. Arianne Martell, a noiva que carrega Dorne nas costas e que sempre o lembra de que o principal apoio do jovem Rei vinha dali. Sansa Stark, a solução de seus problemas... no Norte.

 _Ganho Dorne, perco o Norte._

 _Ganho o Norte, perco Dorne._

 _Ganho minha tia, perco o Trono de Ferro._

 _Ganho a Campina, perco apoio de todo mundo._

Não estava fácil.

– Agora que chegou podemos começar – falou Jon Snow seriamente após as portas serem fechadas atrás de Aegon – Sente-se, Rei Aegon. Tenho que lhe agradecer por estar fornecendo mantimentos para os nossos soldados, as colheitas foram destruídas e quase nada restou delas.

O único jeito era ganhar os nortenhos pela boca. Isso Daenerys não tinha capacidade, e meios, de fornecer. Aegon assentiu sem sorrir, aprendera como a frieza poderia dizer algo bom sobre o caráter de um homem... no Norte. Pessoas estranhas, costumes estranhos. Os generais tinham o hábito de analisar sua aparência, principalmente os selvagens. Não era todo dia que aspectos valirianos apareciam naquele fim do mundo.

Assim que sentou, um criado encheu sua taça de vinho e outro veio com um carneiro assado.

 _O carneiro que eu forneço._

Tinha que agradecer os Senhores do Vale e a Campina por aquilo. Sorte que todo mundo estava interessado naquela guerra sobrenatural após alguns Caminhantes Brancos ultrapassarem as Gêmeas. Se não fosse Aegon, a maior parte do exército nortenho estaria morto de fome e isso eles teriam que engolir o orgulho para agradecê-lo. Foi difícil, para eles, aceitar tal ajuda. Ainda mais quando Stannis Baratheon estava entre eles.

 _Mas é aquela coisa: reclamar de estômago vazio não existe._

O próprio Stannis Baratheon, o tal Rei da espada que parece parte de truques dos pantomimeiros de Essos, pressionava o maxilar enquanto rangia os dentes. O problema era desagradável ainda mais no silêncio daquela fortaleza recém-construída mais forte e resistente. Alguns comiam, outros sussurravam e Jon Snow o agradecia humildemente.

– É o meu dever cuidar do continente, Senhor Comandante – falou formalmente, mas tinha sangue de dragão correndo por suas veias – Ao contrário de muitos, eu tenho condições de suprir as necessidades do Norte.

Jon Snow assentiu, mas era claro que o homem queria tocar no assunto que mais o afligia. Daenerys e ele negociavam a ida da menina Stark para o Norte assim que ela chegasse, mas de repente o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite ficou sem notícias. Aegon não era estúpido, seus arqueiros da Companhia Dourada estavam espetando cada corvo que chegava perto de Winterfell com alguma carta. Se algum não chegar, a culpa é da...

 _...nevasca._

Tinha que arrumar um jeito de sua tia não vencer aquela disputa pelo Norte.

– Aceitamos, sim – concordou Stannis Baratheon com sua típica reação antipática, embora Aegon nunca deixou de notar que o homem agradecia o teto que tinha, a comida que comia e as pessoas que o rodeavam – Em momentos de desespero aceitamos qualquer ajuda para sobreviver, filho de Rhaegar Targaryen.

Mas óbvio que as cutucadas eram frequentes. Lidar com o irmão do assassino do pai era difícil, mas Aegon tinha que suportar todas as atribulações para ter o Norte incorporado em seu território antes que Daenerys o ganhe. Cada situação que tinha que engolir, cada discussão sem nexo e cheia de lembranças de um passado melancólico. Fazia acrobacias naquele fim de mundo. Os nortenhos não eram fáceis de lidar.

 _Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Rei Aegon VI._

– Além de filho do _Príncipe_ Rhaegar Targaryen, fui coroado _Rei_ dos Sete Reinos – corrigiu-o em um impulso, poderia ficar mil anos no Norte mas não perderia a língua afiada... só se cortassem – Agradeço pelo reconhecimento, _Lorde_ Stannis.

O bastardo de Ned Stark ergueu uma sobrancelha, já estava impaciente para saber sobre o assunto que mais o afetava nos últimos tempos.

– Quando minha irmã chegará? – perguntou em voz baixa, mas todos ficaram em silêncio quando perceberam que o líder principal do Norte falaria. Era um território emocional extremamente desconhecido, não sabia o que essa Arya Stark tinha de tão especial mas que encantava o meio-irmão de forma mortal. Sentiu uma curiosidade perigosa pela menina – Sua tia não me deu nenhuma garantia de quando ela estará em Porto Real.

A mulher vermelha sorriu misteriosamente, chamando a atenção do rapaz de olhos violeta-índigo. Toda vez que aquela criatura se intrometia em uma conversa, a confusão era certa. O R'hllor dela era muito cego ou muito burro. Suas ações, se fossem feitas a fogo e sangue, acabariam com o Norte. O bom era que os dois homens que ela tinha influência eram Jon Snow e Stannis Baratheon.

 _Opinião própria faz diferença._

É difícil ter opinião própria nesse meio.

– Lady Arya chegará, Senhor Comandante – começou Melisandre com sua voz rouca que estimulava qualquer homem broxa, era um tesão de mulher – Algo me diz que encontrá-la é uma sutil questão de tempo.

Toda vez que a mulher abria a boca, quase sempre, Aegon rezava para que algo que o favorecesse fosse lançado ao grupo. Já sentia uma exaustão constante e precisava de um colo de mulher para deitar e transar, mas que só fosse Arianne Martell. Se fosse outra mulher, logo Aegon se descobriria castrado.

– Sim, ela chegará – confirmou – Mas minha tia tem outros papéis para ela, enquanto eu acho que o lugar de uma Stark é no Norte. Não querendo ser intrometido mas quanto melhor devolvermos o Norte para os Stark, melhor convivência o continente terá internamente. Lady Sansa logo casará com o herdeiro do Ninho da Águia, então a Casa Stark deve se multiplicar. Sei o que é ter uma dinastia caçada, talvez por isso decido que Lady Arya será dispensada de todos os seus deveres para com os Targaryen.

 _Só assim para conseguir o apoio deles._

Teria que rezar para todos os deuses existentes e inexistentes para que Daenerys ou Arianne não lhe arrancassem a cabeça. A menina Stark era o segredo para o resto do continente, mas o que Aegon mais precisava era firmar alianças com os Stark o mais rápido possível. Sem falar que ter uma Stark perto de um Targaryen não agradava nenhum nortenho.

 _Não a Stark ruiva. Mas a Stark que parece Lyanna Stark._

Era o que todos falavam, desde criança a menina já tinha os traços e o temperamento semelhantes aos da tia.

 _Longe de mim, melhor para eles._

– Dessa forma ela virá para Winterfell definitivamente? – perguntou Jon Snow com sua ávida vontade de vê-la. Percebeu que esta soando estranho demais para o seu posto, então o homem pigarreou antes de continuar – Não tenho intenções de deixar minha irmã sob serviços de dragões, Rei Aegon. Bom, vamos nos concentrar na Muralha agora, espero receber relatórios envolvendo muito fogo-vivo.

 _Finalmente um assunto que tenho domínio._

Batalhar era fácil, negociar se tornou inacreditavelmente difícil. Dependia do bem-estar dessa Stark para que seu reino fosse consolidado, e de uma vez por todas jogar Daenerys de lado para nunca mais voltar à disputa de poder. Ficou escondido a vida inteira, não hesitaria em usar todas as suas artimanhas para ter tudo que sempre sonhou.

 _Westeros é minha._

Batalhou por ela, alimentou seus inimigos, negociou com seus aliados, noivou com sua prima, enfrentou os nortenhos e ainda comprou a briga deles. Seria injusto caso sua tia vencesse a guerra.


	2. Les craintes

– Acha que é verdade, mamãe? – perguntou Sansa vestida em seus pesados trajes de dormir.

Catelyn olhou para a filha mais velha. Era tão linda que mal podia acreditar o quanto sofreu nas mãos da vagabunda Lannister e do dissimulado Petyr Baelish. Fez bem em ter mandado aquele traste para o outro mundo, mesmo com várias pessoas falando para poupá-lo pois ainda era útil no jogo dos tronos. Ela não quis nem saber do maldito jogo que agora dragões jogavam, assistiu com gosto o afogamento do homem em Correrio e nem uma gota sequer de culpa a invadiu.

Então ver Sansa sorrindo novamente era um sonho realizado. Pensou por tanto tempo que ela enlouqueceria, mas manteve a sanidade mental mesmo quando havia se casado com Tyrion Lannister. Não perdoaria nenhum Lannister ou Tyrell por tal acordo, haviam acabado com as ilusões já precárias de uma menina tão doce.

 _Não tão doce assim, pelo menos nos últimos tempos._

A crescente habilidade em jogar da filha vinha assustando Catelyn há mais ou menos dois anos, cada vez mais articulando como uma boa jogadora e fingindo-se de morta nas reuniões. Servia bolos de limão e tomava chá com especiarias como uma boa senhora, mas quando as portas se fechavam tudo mudava. Mas como sempre, Sansa ainda era uma menina no quesito rapazes. O jovem Rei Targaryen era absolutamente lindo, tal qual como Rhaegar era, e ainda com muito poder e um dragão a tiracolo. Por motivos políticos, seria o casamento perfeito e foi até Sansa que deu a idéia. Tudo que Catelyn fez foi jogar no Norte a proposta para ver se os senhores, e Jon, tinham a acrescentar.

Só não contavam com a recusa dele. Aconteceu há mais ou menos um mês e tanto mãe quanto filha ainda amargavam a rejeição pública.

 _Seríamos a solução política do idiota._

As pessoas acham que por ser uma semi-viva entrando em estado de decomposição permanente significa não dormir, não comer e não beber. Se estava viva, e com o coração pulsante, tinha suas necessidades como outras pessoas.

 _O problema é que essas outras pessoas não tem vermes comendo sua pele._

Por isso que tinha que usar um manto azul-escuro cobrindo tudo, exceto os olhos. Nem mesmo gostava de se exibir daquela forma para os mais chegados, era nojento e repugnante... não gostaria que sua filha tão delicada colocasse os olhos naquela desgraça que sua aparência havia se transformado. Com o passar do anos, Catelyn desenvolveu uma voz muito baixa e bem rouca, mas se escutar bem, até dava para discernir as palavras.

Sentou-se na poltrona dos aposentos da filha em Correrio enquanto a mesma passava uma pasta hidratante nas mãos, indo de um lado para o outro.

– Espero que sim – falou – Não quer que sua irmã esteja viva, Sansa?

A ruivinha deu de ombros, aborrecendo Catelyn.

– Se ela não me atrapalhar, tudo bem – resmungou Sansa sem um pingo de sentimento familiar – O que foi? Disse alguma mentira? Arya está do lado dos dragões!

– Dragões que a protegeram e logo nos entregarão sã e salva – corrigiu-a severamente – Não admito que fale assim da sua irmã, Sansa.

– Mas a senhora nem a conhece mais! – alegou revoltada com algo que Catelyn já suspeitava o que era, embora fosse fútil e sem importância alguma. _Meninas..._ – Sabe-se lá o que fizeram com ela em Essos, vai que a manipularam...

Era demais.

– ...de todas as pesssoas para serem manipuladas, - interrompeu-a falando o mais alto que conseguiu – Arya não está no meio. Sei o que está te aborrecendo, filha.

Sansa fez uma careta de quem não conseguiu disfarçar, ou melhor, sequer tentou disfarçar o que a incomodava. Ela poderia fingir para todos, menos para a mãe.

– Sabe?

Catelyn assentiu com o sorriso escondido debaixo da manta azul-escuro.

– Sei que quer uma ligação com os dragões, só que não é inteligente fazê-lo – aconselhou-a sabiamente – Os dragões mataram Brandon, Lorde Rickard e Lyanna. Seu próprio pai encontrou a irmã morrendo em uma torre, querida. Tudo que vem de Valíria acaba se auto-destruindo, não quero vê-la mexendo com coisas tão perigosas. O herdeiro do Ninho é o suficiente para os seus jogos, não acha?

 _Está com ciúmes porque descobriu que Arya tem um papel crucial para os dragões._

Era triste, mas Catelyn finalmente via a sede de poder que a filha começou a alimentar desde que Petyr Baelish a colocou como filha. Diziam que o poder era um vício, e que Sansa adquiriu o hábito de mexer com ele diariamente.

 _Ned não suportaria vê-la neste meio._

Cada dia que passava, mais ficava satisfeita que o herdeiro do Ninho da Águia realmente gostasse da filha.

 _Mas ela quer Aegon._

Se depender de Catelyn, nem Arya sequer falaria com dragões.

 _São nossa perdição desde que Rhaegar raptou Lyanna._

Não via a hora de seus filhotes estarem todos debaixo de suas barbatanas, dessa forma não teria dragão algum para tirá-los de si. Assim que Arya aparecesse, logo rumaria para Winterfell e ali repousaria suas dores juntamente com seus alívios.

(...)

Já estava se deitando quando escutou duas batidinhas na porta. Winterfell era estranhamente silenciosa se comparada ao lar dos dragões em Porto Real, então, para Aegon, era audível o suficiente. Fechou os olhos parecendo não acreditar que alguém iria incomodá-lo depois de um longo dia repleto de indiretas, farpadas e golpes de espada, metaforicamente falando. Suspirou exausto, não via a hora de voltar para casa e finalmente descansar. Os nortenhos eram esquisitos demais para o seu ponto de vista.

– Desculpe perturbá-lo... – assim que escutou quem era, Aegon levantou da cama em um só pulo e abriu a porta, revelando o Senhor Comandante trajado todo em negro, como sempre. Mesmo com toda aquela armadura que o bastardo Stark construíra ao seu redor, a ansiedade era visível naqueles olhos cinzentos que dizem ser próprios dos Stark... embora tenha conhecido só um assim, _que ainda é bastardo..._ – ...mas certas coisas não podem ser ditas em público.

Aegon afastou para que Jon Snow adentrasse o quarto. Era interessante a relação que os dois construíram nos últimos anos, sempre baseada nas negociações pois o bastardo era a entrada do Norte, e Aegon representava o Sul. Conheciam-se bem o suficiente para manter um produtivo contato constante, ligando os territórios e sanando as necessidades alheias. Mas amigos, não. Daenerys também disputava a atenção do Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite pelos mesmos motivos. Era tudo política... mesmo parecendo que este seria o último assunto a ser abordado por agora.

Os olhos cinzentos estavam preocupados, afinal, era o próprio Aegon que estava matando os corvos da tia.

– Sei que não deveria me meter onde não sou chamado, - começou Jon Snow – mas quero deixar claro que se Vossa Graça ou a Princesa Daenerys colocarem minha irmãzinha no meio desta disputa do Trono de Ferro, declararei o Norte como reino independente de uma vez por todas.

 _Opa._

– Está insinuando algo que fiz errado, Senhor Comandante? – perguntou procurando saber como era o terreno que pisava no momento.

– Não exatamente – respondeu em um dar de ombros – Não me importa quem está sentado no Trono de Ferro, mas apoiarei quem me entregar a minha irmãzinha mais rápido.

– Lady Arya chegará em poucos dias... – _segundo as informações secretas das cartas da minha tia_ – ...mas estará em Porto Real. Eu sou definitivamente a última pessoa que devo colocá-la em um dragão.

O rapaz em negro suspirou, parecia mais exausto que o próprio Aegon.

– Gostaria que as pessoas esquecessem o passado de vez em quando – confessou Jon Snow – Posso me sentar?

Aegon assentiu, sentiu-se até alegre por não ser o único a se sentir esgotado por todas as situações inacreditáveis que os rodeavam. O líder do Norte escolheu uma poltrona de veludo cinzenta, o aposento inteiro era decorado com as cores dos Stark. Era tão intimidante que o jovem Rei preferia ignorar este aspecto. Era o famoso...

 _...'melhor não pensar nisso'._

– Compartilho deste pensamento – concordou Aegon, escolhendo uma poltrona da mesma cor para se sentar – Ser o filho de Rhaegar Targaryen costuma gerar problemas aqui no Norte. Qualquer hora vão pensar que posso fazer a mesma besteira, vai saber. Não entendo como ficamos tão marcados pelas atitudes dos nossos antepassados, não é?

– Vossa Majestade sabe como minha irmãzinha está? – perguntou desviando totalmente o assunto.

 _O seu ponto fraco é a 'irmãzinha'. Bom saber._

– Minha tia costuma falar que Lady Arya é perita em sobrevivência – respondeu Aegon. Não tinha costume de falar da menina porque logo o censuravam pelo ato, não entendia o que havia de tão errado em especular a vida de uma menina que determinaria o futuro daquela confusão política – Dizem que tem um bom faro para guerras, armas, culturas e idiomas. Sabe falar bravosi e alto valiriano, segundo Sor Barristan. Mas, acima de tudo, parece ser indomável. Tem dado muito trabalho para Jorah Mormont em Pentos, pelo que sei.

Jon Snow esboçou um pequeno sorriso recheado de nostalgia, algo tão raro quanto o sol aparecer naqueles arredores.

– O tempo não a modificou, pelo que vejo – comentou – Já conversei com Bran e Mance a respeito do assunto, eles me deram permissão de deixar o Norte para pegá-la em Porto Real.

Aegon assentiu calmamente, mas sorria internamente.

 _Daenerys que se cuide._

– Não vejo o que há de errado nisto... – começou já entrando no joguinho do bastardo - ...contanto que eu tenha seu apoio.

– Irei acompanhar Vossa Majestade, se me permitir, até ter o que quero – propôs Jon Snow passando por cima de todas as negociações que teve com Daenerys – Não irei depender de mensageiros ou coisas do tipo, receberei minha irmãzinha pessoalmente e, para completar meu apoio ao Rei Aegon VI, a trarei para o Norte imediatamente. Creio que nunca encarou uma proposta tão simples e prática.

 _Simples para nós._

Duvidava que Daenerys ficaria calada, a menina Stark havia se tornado seu trunfo durante todos estes anos... mas isso já era problema do Senhor Comandante.

– Então devemos partir imediatamente, podemos contar com uma boa tempestade para atrasá-la ao sair de Pentos – recomendou já com uma nova dose de energia injetada em seu sangue – Se depender de mim, nem passaremos em Correrio.

Mas o famoso Lorde Snow balançou a cabeça. Como Aegon poderia esquecer do dever que o rapaz tinha para com a madrasta? Haviam feito uma aliança a partir do momento que se viram procurando as mesmas coisas...

 _...mas superar que ele é um bastardo, bem, Lady Stoneheart ainda tinha sua relutância._

Era um assunto particular e que Aegon só sabia por causa da sua pretendente rejeitada, Sansa Stark. Ria de como ela tentara seduzi-lo quando esteve no Ninho da Águia há algum tempo, bem antes da proposta de casamento surgir. Ainda estava sob domínio daquele homem que fora assassinado pela Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, o famoso Petyr Baelish.

 _E todos os bordéis passaram para o meu nome._

Tudo a fogo e sangue, é claro. Precisava de uma fonte de renda estável.

– Preciso dar satisfações aos outros Stark, principalmente à mãe dela – falou seriamente – Mas não demorarei. Preciso de uma noite em Correrio e assim podemos ir até Porto Real, o que acha?

Aegon deu de ombros, queria ver aonde Daenerys enfiaria aquela cara de víbora traiçoeira quando chegasse com o líder do Norte na Fortaleza Vermelha. Provavelmente tentaria seduzi-lo, assim como fez com Aegon. _A diferença é que transamos não sei quantas vezes_. Achava extremamente difícil o Senhor Comandante abandonar seus votos, vivia em meio a tantas selvagens exuberantes e não deixava-se levar de modo algum. Todas as vezes que havia transado com Daenerys foi para ver se ela conseguia gerar um herdeiro, aconteceu durante dois meses e a partir daí que a briga política começara.

Transar, Aegon transava com qualquer uma. Já amar...

 _...é o defeito do homem._

A única mulher que amava não tinha nome e vivia em seus sonhos. Não sabia como era seu rosto, mas os lábios finos e delicados sempre o chamavam para um beijo apaixonado. O longo cabelo escuro descia em cascata por suas costas nuas tão brancas quanto a neve. Sempre a tinha em sua cama, cheirando algo que não conseguia definir embora fosse viciante. As mãos pequenas e delicadas da mulher costumavam mexer em seu longo cabelo, fazendo tranças ou bagunçando-os de vez em quando. Escutava o seu riso despreocupado, fazendo-a amar cada vez mais.

Não entendia o que acontecia quando sonhava com ela, mas Aegon acordava frustrado por não tê-la. Se sentia tão feliz nos sonhos e logo acordava, se vendo extremamente infeliz. Amava o modo com que a mulher gemia ao penetrá-la ou quando acariciava seus mamilos rosados sutilmente. Gostava de ouvi-la gemer. Não sabia quem era, mas procurou-a durante algum tempo... e não achou.

 _Vida que segue, seu idiota._

Logo percebeu que o bastardo ainda esperava uma resposta.

– Que assim seja, Senhor Comandante - _...o que estávamos falando mesmo?_

(...)

– Maldita tempestade! – praguejou o capitão do navio em que Arya havia embarcado há um mês juntamente com Jorah Mormont, Tyrion Lannister e outros que possuíam complicações com a realeza westerosi – Se eu soubesse que enfrentaria tantas dificuldades, sequer teria zarpado! Depois dizem que anões dão sorte!

Ela voltou seu olhar discretamente para o Duende, este revirando os olhos sem paciência alguma. As ondas altas e fortes faziam com que a embarcação praticamente oscilasse entre água e ar, muitas vezes batendo contra elas e gerando fortes ruídos. De início parecia que o casco estava prestes a quebrar por causa do barulho, mas logo se acostumou enquanto atravessava o Mar Estreito o mais rápido que conseguia. Enquanto não chegavam, as brigas entre o anão e o urso se faziam frequentes. Descobriu rapidamente que Tyrion não conseguia se calar, assim como ela, e nem bloquear as indiretas (ou diretas) afiadas.

Seu principal alvo era o _melhor amigo_ de Daenerys.

– Não sei se sabe mas estamos em um dos piores Invernos de nossa história – reclamou o anão. A água do mar salpicava o rosto da pequena loba enquanto escutava a discussão no convés – Um capitão tão bom deveria estar mais atento.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. O capitão não gostava do anão pelo simples motivo do mesmo não ser um amuleto da sorte, como em sua terra natal costumavam dizer. As histórias de Volantis eram interessantes, mas já fazia tanto tempo que estavam em alto mar que tudo parecia estar imerso em um tédio massacrante. Nem mesmo a agitação das ondas cortava o desânimo da lobinha.

– Parece melancólica hoje, Lady Arya – _ninguém te perguntou nada, urso maldito_ – Estamos perto de Westeros agora, logo reencontrará sua família.

– Que tal cuidar da sua vida? – perguntou com a língua afiada – Não pedi sua opinião quanto às minhas frustrações ou medos. Se fosse assim, eu criticaria suas esperanças fodidas em relação à Dany.

 _Não aguento gente intrometida._

– Parece que a conversa aqui está mais interessante – comentou Tyrion aproximando-se rapidamente com suas perninhas tão curtas bamboleando pelo convés molhado – Devo dizer que está um a zero para Lady Arya.

Não poderia culpá-los pelo seu mau humor, mas poderia muito bem usar o _pedobear_ como saco de pancadas. Alguém tinha que servir para que descontasse sua frustração para com sua vida, principalmente no quesito... sexual. Depois de conviver com Daenerys que percebeu o quanto essa parte da vida poderia ser determinante, muito mais do que pensara, embora ainda não havia encontrado alguém digno de sua virgindade. O silêncio também fazia parte de uma de suas melhores qualidades pois Dany contava suas traições apenas para a lobinha, fazendo-a pensar a respeito de como relacionamentos eram complicados. A mulher traía Daario Naharis com Victarion Greyjoy, e depois tiveram notícias que o jovem Rei de Westeros transou com ela por um bom tempo até descobrir o quanto Daenerys era estéril. Não havia nenhum jeito de gerar filhos, causando esse caos político. Até mesmo em Pentos escutavam as peripécias dos Targaryen em Porto Real, cada um utilizando as garras naquele trambolho de ferro.

 _Desejo poder... para matar e proteger quem gosto._

Sorte dela que seu irmãozinho havia construído uma política estável no Norte enquanto guerreava com os Caminhantes Brancos, sendo ajudado por Aegon Targaryen. Um dos motivos que incomodavam a pequena loba era que Dany não havia dado muita importância aos dramas nortenhos, achando que não havia qualquer ligação entre Sul e Norte. Não pôde negar que aquilo mexeu com sua lealdade para com a Mãe de Dragões.

Talvez seja isto que mais a irritava no momento. Um dar sem receber, digamos assim.

– Estou apenas tomando conta da senhora, assim como a _khaleesi_ me pediu – explicou pacientemente o urso – Se quer despejar sua raiva em alguém, há muitos outros por aí.

 _Pelo deuses antigos, que abobrinha!_

– Eu não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim! – esbravejou impaciente com Jorah Mormont e, consequentemente, Daenerys – Sou uma garota, mas sei me defender! Não entendo porque Dany fica me cercando assim com seus seguidores mais leais!

A água salgada que subia no convés conseguiu molhar parcialmente suas roupas, mas estava com raiva demais para pensar nisto.

– A senhora é o trunfo para conquistar o Norte, é claro que Daenerys não quer que você faça besteira – explicou Tyrion racionalmente – Não me acerte na cabeça novamente, mas sinto lhe dizer que Stark são propícios a fazer besteiras.

– Assim como Lannister e Targaryen – revidou furiosa. Os dois homens se entreolharam – É injusto! Não sou tão idiota quanto ela pensa.

O anão balançou a cabeça.

– Ser idiota não tem nada a ver com isso, Lady Arya – começou – Idiotice é seguir os planos da nossa querida _Princesa_ cegamente, assim como o nosso adorável _pedobear_ faz. Inteligente é pensar a respeito de como podemos salvar nossas vidas enquanto entramos no joguinho perigoso dos dragões. Acha mesmo que estaremos sãos e salvos caso Daenerys seja jogada de lado?

 _Não._

Jorah Mormont mirava o anão ameaçadoramente, não era pra menos.

– Você é uma criaturazinha vil e duas caras, anão – acusou-o... verdadeiramente. Não afetou o anão em nada, pelo menos não na aparência, pois apenas deu de ombros como quem não quer nada – É assim que recompensa a proteção dela?

Arya suspirou, às vezes a lealdade extrema do urso a irritava.

– Ela não é um gênio estrategista, se é que quer saber – concordou a lobinha – O que farão quando chegarem em Porto Real?

– Proteger Daenerys, é óbvio – respondeu Jorah Mormont imediatamente – Ela irá precisar de nossa ajuda, o jovem Rei é astuto e perigoso.

– Se ele for inteligente do jeito que falam... – começou Tyrion pensativo - ...o Norte já está fechado com ele.

– Tem certeza quanto a isso? – perguntou Arya curiosa – O Norte tem uma boa memória, meus caros.

 _Lyanna._

Era um dos assuntos mais polêmicos da atualidade em Westeros.

– Dorne também – lembrou Tyrion – Dany não conseguiu o apoio deles, já Aegon é filho de Elia Martell e noivo da herdeira de Dorne. É um lugar que a nossa _khaleesi_ não terá condições de governar caso vença essa disputa pelo Trono de Ferro. São rápidos na ira e lentos no perdão. Farão de tudo para que o jovem Rei permaneça no poder.

Arya assentiu, fazia todo o sentido... exceto...

– Mas onde o Norte se encaixa nisso tudo? – perguntou tentando montar o quebra-cabeça – Nós temos nosso próprio jeito de fazer as coisas.

– Sim, só que o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite costuma ter suas conexões – começou Tyrion mostrando todo o panoramo estratégico que era tão óbvio... para ele – Se o filho do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen lutou ao seu lado contra os Caminhantes Brancos, bem, a aliança já está firmada. Quando um homem luta lado a lado de outro, meus companheiros, a aliança é inevitável.

Jorah Mormont balançou a cabeça aparentemente revoltado, mirava o anão de forma pensativa.

– Dany deveria ter te levado para Porto Real com ela.

– Isso é verdade – ela concordou com o _pedobear_ pela primeira vez nos últimos meses – Não sei aonde ela estava com a cabeça ao desembarcar em Westeros com o cavaleiro mais correto dos Sete Reinos. Sor Barristan é um exemplo de sua ordem, mas não de conspirador estrategista. A escolha foi dela... ou sua?

 _Tem lobo nesse mato._

– Minha, é claro – respondeu simplesmente, atraindo a raiva do cavaleiro da Ilha dos Ursos – Arriscar minha cabeça por causa de uma mulher é algo que nunca mais farei em minha vida. Isso costuma me dar azar.

 _A lealdade é algo flutuante._

Infelizmente as coisas haviam chegado nesse ponto. Ninguém mais confiava no instinto estratégico da _Princesa_ Daenerys.

– Falando em estratégias alheias, - o anão voltou a falar – quem será o corajoso que aceitará casar com você?

 _Esse assunto de novo._

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

– Não vou me casar com ninguém, eu já disse.

– O Norte precisa de herdeiros, Lady Arya – Jorah Mormont a avisou, como sempre – Ainda não tivemos notícia que sua irmã, Lady Sansa, se casou com o herdeiro do Ninho da Águia. São apenas dois ventres para um território tão extenso quanto aquele.

– O _pedobear_ tem razão – Jorah Mormont lançou um olhar de insignação ao anão, este que pouco que se importou e logo continuou – Só que neste caso temos uma problemática chamada 'Jon Snow'. Não creio que ele irá te liberar tão fácil depois de tanto tempo de te procurando.

 _Assim espero._

Jon era a sua única salvação no meio daquele ninho de cobras.


	3. L'arrivée dans l'Ouest

Um dos castelos mais interessantes de toda Westeros era Correrio, o lar da Casa Tully por muitos e muitos séculos. Cercado por água, era quase impossível montar um cerco e ser bem-sucedido em pouco tempo pois o que mais tinha por ali era peixe para alimentar a quem ali habita. Jaime Lannister, o assassino de seu avô, conseguiu encerrar um cerco Lannister com inteligência... mas o próprio provavelmente estava em uma jaula nas profundezas do lugar. Além de ser a morada dos Tully, soberanos das Terras Fluviais, também se tornara sede da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, esta chefiada pela própria Catelyn Stark com a ajuda de outras pessoas, como um sacerdote vermelho nada convencional e o bastardo de Robert Baratheon. Nunca deu muita atenção ao rapaz, afinal, como um bastardo poderia lhe afetar?

 _Está bem, de vez em quando sinto vontade de espancá-lo._

Mas logo recuperava o bom senso, as Terras Fluviais eram fundamentais para se ter o domínio do Norte. Por isso, infelizmente, Aegon tinha que aguentar muita gente que não merecia sequer um segundo de sua atenção.

A proporção de neve naqueles arredores era bem menos que no Norte, graças aos deuses novos. Não foi com a cara daquelas árvores esquisitas dos nortenhos, preferia os Sete mesmo. A Irmandade Sem Bandeiras tinha seus méritos, costumava manter as estradas limpas ao redor do castelo.

Cavalgando rapidamente ao lado do líder do Norte, que era seguido por dois lobos-gigantes de perto, adentraram o pátio de Correrio com vários criados e cavalariços ajudando as tropas a se acomodarem. A sempre coberta Catelyn Stark apareceu com a filha nos calcanhares, esta tão linda quanto uma boneca e traiçoeira como uma mulher. Haviam pegado a todos de surpresa, sequer havia dado tempo para o Lorde Snow avisar da chegada. Aegon ficava cada vez mais curioso a respeito da menina Stark desaparecida por culpa unicamente do Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite.

 _Só que ele não fala nada dela._

Apenas a ansiedade no olhar do Lorde Snow indicava o quanto a menina era preciosa.

– Vossa Majestade, se soubesse que estaria vindo... – começou Sansa Stark cordialmente, ainda não aceitava bem a recusa do noivado. Mas de todas as maneiras, ela que tinha o dever de recepcioná-los já que a mãe tinha as cordas vocais bastante danificadas - ...teria preparado uma recepção merecedora de vossa presença.

 _...e arranjar artifícios de sedução para cima de mim? Não mesmo._

Quanto mais Aegon usasse da imprevisibilidade com aquela menina, melhor ficaria sua política. Esperava sinceramente que ela se isolasse nas montanhas do Vale o mais rápido possível, tendo um homem para quietar aquela...

 _...esquece._

– Não é necessário, Lady Sansa – devolveu o tom cordial sem qualquer resquício de ressentimento ou estremecimento entre eles. Fingir era preciso, quanto mais rápido se livrasse da 'passarinho', melhor – Vim com o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite por motivos específicos, não iremos aborrecer a todos por muito tempo. Ficaremos apenas esta noite e logo seguiremos para Porto Real.

Era nítido que a ruiva não ia muito com a cara de Jon Snow. O descaso que tinha do rapaz era bem... visível a todos, mas ele parecia não se importar com a rejeição da meia-irmã ou da madrasta. Como o próprio havia dito nos últimos dias, uma boa aliança era o suficiente.

 _Esse é dos meus._

– Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem até aqui, a neve está profunda – começou a 'passarinho' enquanto desciam dos cavalos, seguindo-as adentrando os domínios cobertos do castelo. Os deuses (novos) sabiam o quanto estava frio do lado de fora. As tapeçarias eram esplêndidas e provavelmente mais antigas do que a época em que Aegon, o Conquistador, chegou até Westeros. Decorado em vermelho e azul, as cores Tully, era um castelo bastante aconchegante e familiar. Próprio de grandes famílias, o que não aconteceu com os Tully, Stark ou Arryn – Os aposentos estão sendo preparados.

 _E Targaryen, é claro._

Todo mundo estava noivando, casando, engravidando enquanto dava tempo. Nunca se sabe quando uma guerra pode aparecer e acabar com a felicidade alheia.

– Agradeço pela hospitalidade, Lady Sansa – falou Lorde Snow pela primeira vez, não era de gastar sua saliva à toa... e diziam ser um traço peculiar dos Stark. O olhar azul-água da ruiva demoraram no meio-irmão, quase conseguia ler os pensamentos dela: ' _Falo ou não com ele?_ ' – Mas vim até aqui para falar de um assunto urgente.

Catelyn Stark analisava a postura da filha atentamente, era como se estivesse testando a menina. Não entendia qual o motivo de tanta rivalidade entre Sansa e Jon Snow, desempenhavam papéis completamente diferentes e aparentemente Lady Stoneheart tinha esse claro discernimento.

– Só viria até aqui para falar de apenas um assunto em particular – Catelyn Stark entrou no meio ao ver que a filha havia virado uma estátua. _Aí tem_. Sua voz sofrisa e sussurrada era tão baixa que tiveram que aproximar da morta-viva para entender o que falava – Minha filha mais nova. Arya.

Lorde Snow assentiu seriamente, mas seu olhar estava estranhamente contente.

 _Mas a ruivinha não parece estar tão contente assim._

Rivalidades familiares. Aegon que o diga.

– Que tal se alimentarem antes de conversarem sobre... – Sansa parou um pouco, parecia procurar palavras mais... afiadas - ...alguns problemas?

 _'_ _Alguns problemas'._

Não foi à toa que havia sido mirada por dois pares de olhos completamente diferentes mas com o mesmo interesse. O que consolava Aegon naquela estadia seria a comida sulista que sentiu muita falta no Norte e a perspectiva de voltar para casa, mesmo sendo um ninho de intrigas. A Fortaleza Vermelha acabou se tornando um lar mesmo com Daenerys enchendo-lhe a paciência diariamente.

(...)

Sentada em cima da cama de sua cabine particular, Arya analisava a espada que seu irmãozinho lhe dera antes de se despedirem ainda na antiga Winterfell. Rodava o fino cabo em sua mão esquerda enquanto um sentimento de melancolia a preenchia rapidamente, até mesmo o incômodo barulho da ondas havia cessado. Um dia estranhamente claro e calmo aquele, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Lembrava-se da neve derretendo nos cabelos escuros do irmão, das roupas pesadas que usavam em pleno Verão e sobre como ele a ensinara os primeiros passos da esgrima. Encontrar com Jon seria um choque para o seu coração, não conseguia negar tal fato.

O problema é que não sabia qual reação ele teria ao descobrir tantos podres que ela acabou cometendo em todos esses anos. _Mas com ele não deve ter sido diferente_. Para alguém chegar ao cargo de Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite precisava de mais que inteligência e força, necessitava de pessoas especiais e de estômago forte para o cargo. Havia ficado orgulhosa dele por ter conseguido aquilo por mérito próprio, mesmo recebendo quatro facadas nas costas por ser tão justo com todos.

 _Bem típico dele._

Jon costumava ser o primeiro a incluir alguém nas brincadeiras que faziam em Winterfell, nunca gostou de ver alguém querendo fazer algo e não podendo. Poderia ser um reflexo de sua bastardia, quem sabe, mas este era outro motivo por Arya gostar tanto desse irmãozinho especial. Não sabia como estava, de fato, o mapa político em Westeros e qual o seu real valor nos planos de Daenerys. O que a confundia era o modo com que a _khaleesi_ a usava como arma, não como uma pessoa.

 _Por essas e outras que sinto o quanto Dany está desesperada._

Ter opinião própria nesse meio era bem difícil, mas felizmente Arya tinha. Nunca foi uma pessoa manipulável, graças aos deuses antigos. Mesmo longe de continente, nem sua fé nortenha havia diminuído. _Quando se passa por muitas dificuldades, a fé vem naturalmente_. Foi assim que se sentiu no Mar Dothraki, aquele deserto sem eira e nem beira. Quase enlouqueceu naqueles tempos atrás.

Rodou Agulha novamente, agora pensando em sua mãe e Sansa. Ambas viviam em Correrio, um lugar que Arya nunca visitou mesmo sabendo andar nas Terras Fluviais tão bem quanto uma pessoa natural de lá.

 _Sansa logo se casará._

Era interessante o oposto.

 _Sansa ainda não se casou._

Dizem que a irmã tinha uma quedinha pelo jovem Rei, tentou um noivado mas não havia dado tão certo assim. O Targaryen preferiu a herdeira de Dorne, diziam que era um mulherão que seduzia qualquer um que batesse em sua porta. Mulheres assim que os homens gostavam, olhos cheios de tesão e corpos carnudos prontos para lhes fornecerem prazer.

 _Mulheres como eu, bem, não são o desejo dos homens._

Não se julgava feia, mas imaginava que perto de Sansa seria um absurdo de deselegância e sofisticação. Não se importava muito com isso, é claro, mas não deixava de afetá-la no quesito do 'ser' mulher. Seus seios eram normais, pequenos ou médios, dependia do ponto de vista, nada muito carnudo. O que a consolava era o formato arredondado deles, mas apenas isto. Seu corpo não era um atrativo tão irresistível assim, e até Tyrion Lannister admitira que o jeito desajeitado dela tirava todo o tesão. Está certo que ela não tinha respostas prontas diante de uma gentileza, mas era crueldade tentar compará-la com a exuberante Daenerys Targaryen.

Os olhos acinzentados eram intensos, disso Arya sabia, e tinha uma aparência tipicamente Stark. Não sabia se isso era um elogio já que as maiores beldades dos Sete Reinos tinham os olhos Tully, os cabelos Lannister, o corpo Martell e a delicadeza Tyrell. Não tinha espaço para lobas-gigantes no meio de trutas, leoas, lanças e rosas.

 _Talvez por isso que a escolha de Lyanna Stark foi uma surpresa._

Diziam que a tia possuía uma beleza atípica, selvagem e exótica.

 _Será que posso tomar tudo isto como elogio?_

Duvidava seriamente quando essas palavras surgiam quando as pessoas a comparavam com Lyanna. Belezas atípicas não eram tão apreciadas assim, muito menos mulheres selvagens. _Se algum homem quiser uma mulher exótica, então o destino é Essos ou Dorne_. De certa forma, Arya se sentia vulnerável aos comentários alheios acerca de sua aparência. Não gostara do que Tyrion havia lhe dito há alguns dias.

 _'_ _Quem vai ser o corajoso para se casar com você?', ele disse._

Detestava o anão naquelas horas, era extremamente inconveniente. Conviver com Daenerys a fez perceber o quanto o seu 'eu' mulher estava esquecido e guardado por causa de todos os problemas e dificuldades que enfrentara durante sua vida. O modo com que a _khaleesi_ penteava os cabelos, aplicava pó rubro nas bochechas e se vestia delicadamente, logo atraiu o interesse da lobinha. Os homens analisavam Daenerys com desejo no olhar, ávidos por uma casquinha daquela mulher tão cobiçada. Foi exatamente nesta hora, quando Arya estava com seus catorze dias de seu nome, agora tinha quinze, que percebeu o seu desejo de ser apreciada.

 _Algo estúpido e fútil._

Mas algo que não conseguia ignorar mais.

Daenerys se sentava na sala do trono de Meereen e as pessoas a admiravam, classificavam-na como elegante, altiva e deslumbrante. Ao seu lado e em pé, Arya logo se via vestida em roupas masculinas práticas e nada elegantes. A praticidade e a beleza duelavam dentro da pequena loba avidamente, sempre na dúvida do...

 _...andar livremente feia ou andar com dificuldade, mas bonita._

Logo percebeu que sentia inveja de qualquer mulher que conseguia sustentar o visual sem demonstrar dificuldade alguma.

 _Ah, o cabelo!_

Tranças e mais tranças valirianas corriam pelos cabelos prateados de Daenerys, seus fios caíam como cascata em suas costas. Bem tratados e perfumados, Arya não conseguia entender o que a mulher fazia para deixá-los daquela forma. Tentou deixar seu longo cabelo castanho-escuro mais apresentável uma vez, mas fracassara pois não aceitou ajuda de ninguém. Não deixaria que ninguém a analisasse em seu momento mais vulnerável.

Possuía fios grossos e volumosos difíceis de domar. Fazia uma trança de um lado e ficava razoável, mas quando fazia outra... bem, era nítida a diferença. Não eram de uma cor atrativa, como prateado valiriano ou o dourado Lannister, e muito menos o ruivo Tully.

 _Tenha orgulho de suas raízes, sua idiota._

Era muito difícil lembrar disto, conviver com uma Targaryen tão perfeita como Daenerys se revelou um fardo.

 _Não quero nem ver essa Arianne Martell._

Seria esfaquear a auto-estima restante da lobinha.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida sutil provavelmente pertencente ao _pedobear_. Deram-lhe este apelido depois de uma noite em que Jorah Mormont estava caindo de bêbado e acabou contando como se apaixonou por Daenerys, esta estava com seus treze anos. Tyrion não perdoou e colocou este apelido no homem. A Mãe de Dragões não sabia, para o alívio dos seus súditos, já que gostava demais do seu conselheiro que certa vez a traiu.

 _Mas como amigo._

Talvez seja mais cruel do que ser um desconhecido.

– Lady Arya? – chamou Jorah Mormont – Está acordada?

Arya suspirou de forma melancólica, sua auto-estima estava mais baixa do que a anã que morreu em Meereen, a tal da Merreca. Não deveria ser incomodada em um momento tão vulnerável quanto aquele.

– O que é? – perguntou impaciente, mas sem abrir a porta.

– Vim até aqui para avisar que... – _pelos deuses antigos, não...!_ – ...as torres da Fortaleza Vermelha já podem ser avistadas.

Arya fechou os olhos, não tinha mais tempo para desistir.

Pegou o seu único espelho e observou seu reflexo pensativa. Tentou jogar o cabelo de um lado, mas não deu certo. Fez uma trança... que também não deu certo. Logo desistiu de melhorar sua aparência, não tinha jeito com aquilo.

 _Espero que não tenha ninguém para me recepcionar._

Preferia entrar pela porta dos fundos da Fortaleze Vermelha a ter que encarar Arianne Martell, Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark e Myrcella... Lannister. Diziam que eram as maiores beldades dos Sete Reinos, era tão intimidante que a vontade de fugir conseguia ser tentadora.

 _Mas eu sou disputada pelos dragões... politicamente._

Grandes merdas, ela não passava de um objeto para essas pessoas.

– Em quanto tempo chegaremos, Jorah Mormont? – perguntou melancólica.

Deve tê-lo surpreendido, não havia nenhuma nota de grosseria em sua voz naquela frase.

– Iremos desembarcar em meia hora – respondeu educadamente. _Será que ele sentiu falta do meu jeito habitual de ser? Nãããão._ – Posso recolher sua bagagem, Lady Arya?

– Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

Quando Jorah adentrou os aposentos percebeu que ela não estava bem. _Minha cara deve estar uma merda_. Os olhos do homem se demoraram nela e claramente oscilavam entre perguntar o que estava havendo ou ficar quieto.

– Aconteceu algo? – perguntou – Não parece bem.

A lobinha mordeu o lábio inferior, nunca aprendeu a ser uma pessoa misteriosa na Casa do Preto e Branco. Quando queria algo, ia lá e pegava para si. Tinha reações de homem, ela confessava, então ficar de joguinhos à la donzelices conservadoras não fazia muito o tipo de conduta que tinha diante da realidade.

 _Como eu poderia ter tais atitudes enquanto assassinava meio mundo?_

Não condizia com a realidade.

– Espero não ter ninguém para nos recepcionar – confessou estranhamente, mas a expressão facial do homem já lhe falava que estava redondamente enganada. Tal conotação fez seu coração pular até a garganta, batendo incomodamente forte – Tem alguém para nos recepcionar?!

(...)

As criadas terminavam de arrumar o seu longo cabelo em um penteado elaborado que só uma futura Rainha tinha permissão de usar. Seu vestido não era de Dorne pois o Inverno havia chegado com tudo, principalmente quando descobriu que Porto Real também acabou sendo assolada pela neve durante algum tempo. Vestida em lilás e negro, Arianne Martell precisava, necessitava e deveria ser mais deslumbrante que Daenerys Targaryen. A beleza desta era delicada e sofisticada, como apenas um ser de Valíria consegue, mas era a noiva do jovem Rei Aegon VI quem chamava todas as atenções em público. Suas curvas avantajadas eram o deleite de cada homem que pousara o olhar nela, até mesmo Aegon não conseguia resistir aos seus encantos antes mesmo de se casarem.

Ela gostava do jeito fogoso do dragão.

– Estará lá para receber o trunfo político do Norte ou disputar essa competição boba com Daenerys? – perguntou Nymeria Sand, uma das suas amigas mais próximas. Além disso, era uma de suas damas de companhia na Fortaleza Vermelha – Seja sincera, querida.

As criadas terminaram as longa trança enfeitada com esmeraldas e pequenos diamantes, que pertencia aos Targaryen há um século, fazendo Arianne sorrir para o seu reflexo no espelho. A prima a observava com os braços cruzados, mas seu corpo estava virado para a janela da torre. Dali conseguia ver o porto, e a confusão que estava por causa da _Princesa_ Daenerys.

 _Saiu mais cedo só para não me encontrar._

Viviam uma guerra fútil, Arianne admitia, mas necessária.

 _O poder pertence à mim e Aegon._

Daenerys nem havia nascido em Westeros, muito menos crescido ali. Como uma criatura dessa poderia se dizer 'Rainha dos Sete Reinos'? Era algo que ninguém entendia, muito menos Arianne.

– Preciso assegurar a hegemonia do meu noivo enquanto não chega, Nym – respondeu simplesmente – É o meu dever como Rainha.

Nymeria revirou os olhos impacientemente.

– Você nem se casou com ele ainda – falou cortando o ânimo da herdeira de Dorne – Não troque as mãos pelas pernas nisto, sabe o que tio Doran falou, não é? Tenha pé no chão e procure se aproximar da menina Stark, isso sim tirará o poder de Daenerys sobre os Sete Reinos.

– Se fosse por mim... – ajeitou o espartilho apertadíssimo diante do espelho - ...embalaria essa menina em um saco e mandaria para o Norte.

– Jon Snow tem muito poder no Norte, além de procurar a irmã há muito tempo – comentou Nymeria pensativa, mas havia desviado o foco da prima para a confusão nos portos – Quem conseguir o apoio da menina, consegue o apoio do Norte. É simples... na teoria.

– Não sei porque insiste nesse assunto, prima – apontou Arianne, já se levantando do banquinho forrado de seda púrpura – O Rei está convivendo com Jon Snow há meses, é claro que a intenção de aliança política surgirá em qualquer assunto abordado. Não me espantaria se Aegon chegasse aqui com o Senhor Comandante a tiracolo.

– Isso cortaria as asas do dragão fêmea – comentou Nymeria sorrindo – Falando na menina, você não tem medo...

Arianne bufou impaciente, já estava cansada desse assunto.

– Dizem que ela é desajeitada e grossa, prefere uma espada do que um homem – cortou-a imediatamente – A Lyanna Stark da minha imaginação é tão sedutora que o Príncipe Rhaegar acabou esquecendo nossa tia em dois tempos. Estou segura quanto minha posição, Nym. Aegon recusou Sansa Stark, é prova suficiente de seu comprometimento comigo.

 _Aegon me ama. Ele diz isso sempre quando transamos._

(...)

Sair de sua cabine havia sido uma tormenta, suas mãos tremiam e o coração mal parava em seu peito. O nervosismo subia verticalmente dentro de si e era difícil negar que a vontade de fugir se tornou quase que irresistível. Os sons que vinham do lado de fora ficavam cada vez mais altos, muita gente falando ao mesmo tempo, os baús sendo descarregados e Tyrion reclamando no convés.

– Hoje eles me adoram... – começou o Duende quando Arya apareceu - ...mas antes queriam minha cabeça por tantos motivos que a metade eu provavelmente esqueci. Minha querida irmã me quis morto, agora ela está morta. Meu respeitoso pai também me quis morto, só esqueceu de trancar a porta.

Ela sorriu embora o nervosismo que fazia seu coração agitar dentro do peito acabava atrapalhando qualquer pensamento. Porto Real parecia muito menor do que lembrava, pelo menos em sua imaginação, mas a Fortaleza Vermelha continuava imponente com seus tijolos rubros à luz do fracos raios solares. Era uma visão e tanto...

 _...se não fosse tão triste._

Voltar para aquele lugar a deixava irritada. Foram tantas tragédias e idiotices que aconteceram por ali que pensava seriamente a respeito de uma possível maldição que os Targaryen jogaram naqueles arredores. _Talvez a morte dos antigos dragões tenha sido o feitiço_. Avistou o local que seu pai havia sido executado imediatamente, doendo-lhe o peito.

 _Muitas coisas aconteceram... mas continuo respirando._

Também não deixou de reparar na neve que acumulava nas ruelas e telhados da capital, deixando tudo molhado à medida que derretia. Estava fazendo um dia um pouquinho mais quente, ou melhor, menos frio. Talvez fosse a aproximação da Primavera ou apenas uma sorte momentânea, mas nada disso importou quando Arya percebeu a quantidade de gente que a esperava nas docas.

Engoliu em seco. Daenerys chefiava a coluna esquerda, tendo Sor Barristan ao seu lado juntamente com Verme Cinzento. Impecável como sempre, a _khaleesi_ usava um vestido de Inverno extremamente delicado e com pedras preciosas como detalhes na gola e cintura. Sempre em azul, a cor que julgava ser mais adequada para si, ela estava estonteante como sempre... para o desespero da pequena loba. Já a coluna à direita tinha o estandarte da Casa Martell, o sol transpassado pela lança, e uma mulher extremamente atraente a liderava.

Ficou impressionada com o cabelo da provável Arianne Martell, fazer tantas tranças em um mesmo lugar não fazia parte dos talentos da lobinha. Se com Daenerys, o auge da delicadeza, Arya já se sentia incomodada, aquela mulher sedutora provavelmente seria seu castigo. Mesmo usando um vestido de Inverno, Arianne ressaltava os seios fartos e a cintura fina, os olhos misteriosos e...

 _...como Tyrion diz: cheios de tesão._

– Aquela ali é... – começou após um pigarro.

– ...Arianne Martell? – o anão completou espontaneamente – Provavelmente. Nosso jovem Rei escolheu bem, não foi?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha que se mandar para Winterfell antes que o resto de sua auto-estima fosse dissolvida e jogada ao mar. Até mesmo o pescoço daquela mulher era sedutor...

 _...pelos deuses!_

– As Rainhas costumam ser deslumbrantes – comentou analisando o jeito que a futura Rainha se portava. _Eu nunca vou ser assim, é impossível andar na lama com um vestido tão pesado!_ – É o dever delas.

Tyrion ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que um malicioso sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

– Minha irmã era deslumbrante, assim como Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell e Daenerys Targaryen – falou – Mas nenhuma delas conseguiu o feito de fazer o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro fugir inconsequentemente, gerando uma guerra que praticamente exterminou sua dinastia. Faça-me o favor de erguer esse queixo, nenhuma delas sabe matar tão bem quanto você.

Arya piscou algumas vezes buscando compreender que o Duende estava tentando ser gentil. Algo tão inédito que demorou alguns segundos para pensar no que poderia responder. Nunca foi muito boa nisso, sempre estava pronta para uma resposta grosseira... e não uma gentileza. Era um dos seus defeitos.

– Obrigada – agradeceu porque não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa.

– Siga o meu conselho: quanto menos destacar, mais viverá – sussurrou o anão ao pé do seu ouvido antes de dar-lhe as costas para desembarcar.

As pessoas já estava saindo do navio, apenas ela se demorava em ficar lá. Hesitava, mas sabia que qualquer hora teria que enfrentar aquelas mulheres maravilhosas que não sabiam matar ninguém. Não com uma lâmina nas mãos. Olhou para o chão por dois motivos...

 _...não tropeçar e cair de cara no chão..._

...e fingir que ninguém a observava. Sentia os olhares curiosos queimando em suas bochechas, sabia que estava corada, mas pelo menos conseguiu descer sem qualquer acidente ou tropeço. Só ergueu o olhar quando pisou em terra firme, mesmo que lamacenta, e logo notou o quanto era baixinha perto das mulheres de Dorne.

 _Tudo nelas é grande. Peito, coxa, bunda._

Arianne Martell a analisava dos pés à cabeça, mas seus olhos misteriosos e dissimulados disfarçavam muito bem o que pensava. Sua atenção voltou para Daenerys quando esta a abraçou ternamente, pegando-a de surpresa. Pelo menos ela era do tamanho da lobinha.

– Que saudade, querida! – exclamou ainda abraçando-a – Muitas vezes senti o arrependimento de ter te deixado em Essos!

Não sentiu falsidade em suas palavras, haviam se tornado amigas por conta da situação em Meereen. O problema era que Arya não sabia lidar com as diferenças entre elas, fazendo a Mãe de Dragões ressaltar que ela tinha seus talentos.

 _"_ _Tudo que você precisa é um homem para te fazer feliz", ela disse há dois anos._

Mais uma vez sentia que não conseguia responder uma gentileza.

– Aqui estou – falou quando se separaram – Dessa vez para ficar.

O sorriso de Dany era contagiante, ela possuía uma simpatia sobrenatural e era visível que, pelo menos nisso, ganhava da futura Rainha. Esta última observava Arya como se fosse um bicho prestes a dar o bote, desconfiada e...

 _...aquele homem ruivo parece que vai surtar._

– Assim espero – e puxou a lobinha pela mão, passando direto de todos da coluna Martell. Não parecia ter intenções de dividi-la com outras pessoas no momento, mas Arya reparou que tal ato não passou batido. Nem teve muito tempo para observar outras pessoas, Dany a enfiou dentro de uma liteira sem deixá-la sequer cumprimentar Sor Barristan. A Mãe de Dragões fechou as cortinas assim que entrou, fazendo o meio de transporte andar ao estalar os dedos – Já percebeu que a situação está tensa, não é?

Não deixou de se sentir uma maltrapilha. Suas vestes masculinas faziam com que ela parecesse um moleque.

– Percebi que você não me deixou cumprimentar ninguém – comentou aceitando um cacho de uvas verdes que Dany a oferecia – O que aconteceu entre você e Arianne Martell?

– Vejo que já localizou a nossa _futura Rainha_ – apontou revirando o olhar – De início disputávamos Aegon, eu venci. O problema é que não posso gerar nenhuma criança dentro de mim, aí Arianne venceu. Tudo piorou quando o _adorável Rei_ resolvou reforçar o Norte pessoalmente, deixando a Fortaleza Vermelha dividida. Se eu apareço com tal vestido, Arianne aparecerá com outro mais interessante. Não tenho muita paciência com isso, aí prefiro ignorá-la.

 _Não tem paciência mas vive linda._

Vai saber.

A liteira sacudia levemente, escutando os cascos de cavalo ao redor de si.

– Isso vai dar confusão pra mim – avisou – Não quero chegar em Westeros e já arranjar alguma dor de cabeça.

– Deixe de bobagem, querida.

Arya balançou a cabeça, Daenerys não entendia. A lobinha sempre foi chamariz de problema, poderia estar em Asshai que alguma coisa aconteceria em Westeros para fazê-la voltar pra lá apenas para resolver algumas pendências. Ter uma vida leve e despreocupada não era com Arya.

– Quem é aquele cara ruivo que estava ao lado dela? – perguntou curiosa.

Passou poucos segundos fora daquela liteira mas reparara o modo com que o homem a encarou.

– Jon Connington – respondeu de imediato – É o braço direito do meu sobrinho e um engolidor de espadas. Descobri da pior forma possível.

 _Detalhes desnecessários._

Nunca foi de ter essa curiosidade mórbida a respeito da vida sexual alheia.

– Tive a estranha impressão de que algo o incomodava – confessou após alguns segundos escolhendo as palavras certas – Quase pensei que fosse me espetar com o estandarte dos Martell.

– Arya, você é uma Stark – começou seriamente – Se alguém fizer algo contra você, teremos que encarar uma Westeros mais dividida do que está. Jon Connington era um dos melhores amigos do Príncipe Rhaegar, foi um dos seus escudeiros e, se dependesse dele, teriam tido um tórrido caso de amor. As coisas nunca funcionam do jeito que gostaríamos.

– Arianne pareceu não estar tão inclinada a me cumprimentar também – comentou após terminar o cacho de uvas verde – Não tem como me mandar para Winterfell ainda hoje, não?

 _Khaleesi_ riu com a brincadeirinha, que tinha um enorme fundo de verdade, fazendo a lobinha sorrir fracamente.

– Não, querida – respondeu – Quanto ao nosso ilustríssimo Jon Connington, faça o mesmo que eu: finja que o homem é uma das colunas da Fortaleza Vermelha. Até a cor dos tijolos é a mesma, oras.

Tinha vários argumentos, pensamentos e idéias para discutir em relação ao momento que desembarcara em Porto Real, mas a lobinha rapidamente percebeu que Daenerys não queria saber, de fato, das preocupações acerca da aceitação dela pelo resto de Westeros. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, mas era sempre bom conhecer e saber como são as pessoas que convivem consigo todos os dias. Conversaram ao longo do trajeto até a Fortaleza Vermelha, ou melhor, Daenerys conversou. Tudo que restava para Arya era fazer alguns comentários afiados e escutar as peripécias que aconteciam diariamente no lugar.

Também não deixou de reparar que a Mãe de Dragões não havia sequer tocado no assunto de política. Um estranho receio crescia no peito da lobinha a cada momento que sentia a liteira balançando por estarem sendo levadas escadaria acima em direção ao pátio do castelo. Não queria estar ali. O olhar do tal Connington foi impactante e relembrá-lo estava sendo perturbador, como se ela tivesse feito horrores e que só ele soubesse.

 _Sem falar nesse frio do caralho._

Só não reparara imediatamente a temperatura por causa daquelas confusões, mas sentia uma necessidade fortíssima de se encolher debaixo das cobertas e esquecer do mundo.

 _Ficaria quentinha e sozinha. Perfeito!_

Deu de cara com Sor Barristan quando saiu da liteira e sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta ao vê-lo fazer uma reverência de respeito. Gentil, ele a ajudou a sair daquele meio de transporte peculiar. Ainda preferia um bom e veloz cavalo, dando-a liberdade o suficiente para saber aonde queria, ou não, ir.

– Fez uma boa viagem, Lady Arya? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

Ela assentiu, agradecia a atenção mas queria ir para o seu lugar...

 _...sozinha._

– Tranquila, sim – respondeu com uma mentira parcial. Daria muito trabalho contar todas as tempestades que enfrentaram, então a preguiça tomava conta de si e então falar que estava tudo bem acabou se tornando libertador. Não teria que se alongar em conversas banais – Não me sinto muito bem, acho que estou um pouco enjoada.

 _Uma cama quente com dezenas de cobertores e uma lareira é tudo que peço aos deuses._

Além disso, ficaria sozinha.

– Leve-a, Sor Barristan – pediu Dany assim que saiu da liteira com ajuda do espalhafatoso amante, Daario Naharis. _Daario Chifraris..._ – Creio que seus aposentos já estão prontos, então é melhor levá-la até eles. Podemos nos ver mais tarde, querida?

A pequena loba assentiu levemente enquanto olhava ao seu redor. O estandarte Martell estava logo atrás de si, parecia que a futura Rainha não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser seguir todos os passos de Daenerys. Perguntou-se a respeito do quanto aquilo poderia encher seu saco. Não era do tipo que aguentava competições, procurava matar as pessoas que poderiam ser prováveis competidores.

Assim tudo fica mais simples.


End file.
